When I Look At You I See My Everything
by Chlarkrocks
Summary: Rachel and Quinn are chosen to do a duet together, it leads to them figuring out they have feelings for one another, making them see a love  that was always there ready to blossom. Takes place after the events of Journey. References to season2
1. Prologue

**When I Look At You I See My Everything**

**READ THIS BEFORE READING THE STORY! **Author's Note: My few alterations to the Glee storyline are very few, but important. Finn and Rachel never got together in Journey to Regionals and Quinn agreed to give Beth to Ms. Corcoran with the option of making contact with her child. Quinn, Rachel, Puck, Finn, Santana and Brittany are all seniors in this story. Rachel did sleep with Jesse, but regretted it immediately after. Rachel didn't send Sunshine to the crack house, but Vocal Adrenaline still made her Sunshine a better offer. Rachel is just vegetarian in this story. Rachel's dad's names are Jonathan and Isaac. Quinn sister Finnie is twenty-six at the beginning of the story.

Pairings: Quinn/Rachel, Brittany/Santana, Finn/OC, Artie/Tina, Matt/Mercedes and Kurt/OC. Implied Pairings Puck/Quinn, Finn/Rachel, Sam/Quinn, Jesse/Rachel, Finn/Quinn, and Mike/Tina. One-sided Pairings Finn/Rachel, Sam/Quinn, Puck by himself (lol) and Kurt/Finn.

* * *

_**Prologue **_

It all started with a song. Well a song that they basically created by mashing to catchy love songs together. Quinn Fabray had no idea that this moment would bring upon a new beginning and ultimately show her the face of her true love. That was simply the only way she could describe the start of her first and last relationship. It happened on a day like any other.

* * *

_It all started with a song or rather a mash-up of two very good love songs. Rachel Berry was a person who rarely liked surprises and to say she liked this one it would be a lie. In time though she would remember this instance as the most crucial thing that would change her very existence, this moment helped to show her who would forever hold her heart. And what life would have in store for years of happiness._

* * *

**May 6****th****, 2011**

A year ago today, Quinn had given up the single most important thing to her. Her daughter. Looking back on it now Quinn knew she had made the right decision for everyone involved. She was amazed at how much had changed in the 365 years since that faithful day that was regionals and the birth of an infant that she will remember for always. Quinn sat on the park bench watching all the kids run and play on the play structures. She knew this wasn't going to be easy, but when she had talked to Shelby she had felt so sure. She had changed since that day. Okay if she was being honest with herself she had started to change after Rachel let out that Puck was the father of her baby instead of Finn. She had started to make the transition into a better, a person that someone could respect. Someone who made the right choices and someone who deserved their mother's love, and most someone who realized that it was okay to love no matter who it is. She had a lot of people to thank for it Kurt, Finn, Puck, Mercedes, and mostly Rachel. She probably would have shot herself a year ago if she could her herself even think that, but the truth was besides her changing everything around her had changed too. Though she could only think of one thing that was the same though, she wasn't living with her mother. She had let her dad come back into their lives and after he found out her other big secret she had been kicked out again.

Watching the people milling around she tried to take deep breaths this was opening so many old wounds that she had hoped to bury. She knew they weren't wounds that could be erased. But they had started to heal under the guidance of a doe eyed girl with a love for argyle, Barbra Streisand, musicals, and cheesy romantic movies. If anyone had told her when she was a sophomore, that she would become pregnant with Noah Puckerman's baby and the next year she would be in love with someone that she had least expected and the truth was that she guessed that was the beauty of it. A love that had blossomed against everything that had been said and done in the past, a love that with stood the stares and whispers of their classmates around them.

Out of the corner of her eye she sees Shelby Corcoran pushing a stroller towards her. Taking a deep breath, Quinn really wishes that someone was her with her, but she understands why Rachel is hesitant to see her biological mother after the events of last year. Though Quinn knows it's also because of the massive fight that they had on Tuesday and she was amazed at how it split the Glee club right down the middle. She knew the brunette hadn't quite forgiven her yet because the truth was she had a lot to be sorry about. Even though the small diva had said some hurtful things it didn't break her heart nearly the same way seeing the pain written across the other girl's face. She tried to view Shelby as the nice woman who she and Puck had decided would become the mother of their child. Learning of things that conspired over the last few months of the school year she didn't respect the former Vocal Adrenaline as much anymore. Taking another deep breath she lets her eye travel towards the one year old. As she takes a few moments to observe the little girl with brown locks and bright blue eyes she can barely hold back the tears, but she has come to accept the fact that Beth has a better life then she would have had with Puck and her. As they come closer Quinn decides that this needs to be a happy moment because she is very excited that Shelby was okay with her seeing Beth after the long senior year she has gone through.

There is still a month left till graduation and then two and a half months till she's off to NYU for Fashion Design. She was really excited to meet new people and experience things outside of Lima, Ohio. There were only a few things that she would truly miss.

Turning to greet Shelby, Quinn feels a twinge of the irritation she feels for her biological child's mother, but she tries to let it go and stands "Hi, I hope that the park is okay." Quinn is trying to find the right words because she is trying to keep Shelby's opinion of her high so she wouldn't rethink the open adoption agreement that she had signed exactly a year ago. Quinn was surprised that it had taken her this long to get up the courage to possibly see her daughter. Quinn realizes she probably would have before, but she had thrown herself deep into her school work, being HBIC of the Cheerios, the glee club and being with Rachel.

"The park is fine. No, actually it's great" as Shelby smiles brightly at her, Quinn can't help, but stare in amazement at how much the older woman looked like her girlfriend. If Rachel looked like that in twenty years Quinn would be extremely happy if they were still together. Maybe by then Ohio would legalize domestic partnership or gay-marriage. Quinn couldn't help, but chuckle at this revelation and realize that she does love Rachel enough for that kind of commitment.

Taking her mind off that realization, she hears Shelby say "You know this is a lot nicer than the ones in Columbus. Quinn I'm glad that you decided to meet with me and see Beth, but I'm just wondering if you are okay, I know this is hard for you, are sure you don't need some support? I know it's not my place, but I know what you did was hard and I don't want to cause you anymore pain."

After a long pause a new voice joins the conversation "She has someone" Quinn's eyes slow look up and she releases a sigh of relief that she isn't just hearing things. Just to make sure she gazes for a moment at Shelby and the shock on her face makes her believe that her companion is really there. Watching the diva through misty eyes Quinn feels at peace when Rachel bends down and greats Beth "Hi, there sweetheart. You a very pretty girl, you look just like your mommy over there in the yellow, yeah?" Rachel tickles Beth and Quinn can see out of the corner of her eye how pleased Shelby is that Rachel's here. Quinn felt her love for Rachel swell up in her heart at seeing her girlfriend playing with the daughter that she decided to give up.

"Rachel, I'm really happy to see you. I know I should have stayed in touch after Regionals, but I..." Shelby stumbled over her words trying to articulate that she actually cared for her oldest daughter. The truth was that Quinn wasn't buying it if Shelby Corcoran cared at all she would have contacted Rachel after last year's debacle.

"Shelby, I'm just here to support Quinn, I know how hard this is for her. It doesn't change how I feel or erase your actions, if you would like to discuss that with me it can be at a later date" if she didn't know Rachel so well she would say she was angry, but Quinn knew better she was just slightly annoyed. Quinn knew that they would have to talk, it wasn't that she wasn't she was dreading more that she had put it off talking about their fight. She had hurt her girl and it had been eating at her for the last week and a half. She knew that it had basically split the Glee club in half.

Catching the shorter diva in the eye she mouthed her words of affection "I love you_._"

Her girlfriend smile sparkles across her face as she mouths a reply back "_I love you, too_."

It's then that Quinn realizes that everything with them is going to be okay no matter how bad they fight, they have overcome so much already that its going to take a lot more than this to break them. They have faced a lot of things head on and this is going to have to be one of them.

An hour later after having a nice visit with Shelby and Beth the two girls left hand in hand. Taking the brunettes hand she places the softest of kiss on the skin there. Smiling softly at her love she sees the smile also written across the brown haired girl's fac. And Quinn felt at peace and had come to realize that no matter how much she may regret the decision to give her daughter up was for the best. She just wishes that it wouldn't have helped cause Rachel so much pain.

As soon as there out of sight and hearing distance leans over and wraps her arm around the smaller girls waist while saying "I missed you, baby."

"I missed you, too, Quinn even though we live under the same roof and share the same room it hasn't been the same. We've just been so…" interrupting her by placing a finger to Rachel's lips Quinn.

"Shush" turning the diva to face her she gathers her the other girl in her arms and swiftly places a soft kiss on her lips.


	2. Chapter 1

**Thanks for reading everyone, here is the next installment, Rachel's profile will be italics while Quinn's will be standard text**, **this 90% Rachel with little spurts of Quinn thrown in for effect. **

**

* * *

**

**September 11****th****, 2010**

_Rachel Berry had survived a lot in the last four years at McKinley High; more slushies to the face then she could count, been teased and called names, and been on the bottom of the food chain for every single one of those three years, she had found a place for herself in New Directions. It was the start of a new year and she knew it was going to be a good one even if she received a slushie every day to the face. It was only two days into the new school year and she had watched Quinn reclaim her spot as Head Cheerio and then cat fight with Santana. She knew that she and the Gleeks were going to take regionals this year because of her true stardom, just kidding, she knew that the group was also filled with others whose voices are amazing. She knew she was bossy and over confident in her abilities and that made people not like her. The truth was she had low self esteem like everyone else sometimes when she looked in the mirror all she could see was a pretender, someone who let them self belief whatever the need to, to get through the day. She had been torn down by so many people over the years that sometimes it took her everything she had to make it out of her bed and to follow her routine of an hour on the elliptical machine and then fifteen minutes lifting weights._

_ Taking a deep breath Rachel glanced at her closet trying to pick out an outfit. She was leaning towards the bunny sweater, but the red button up blouse was calling her name and she also knew that slushies tended to come out of the red color more so then the beige. Letting a bright smile cross her face, Rachel went to grab a black skirt from the other side of to complete the outfit she found that most of her skirts were gone. Seeing that only two skirts hung from the rack and that the only other choice was a pair of light blue skinny jeans that had been picked out for her by Mercedes. Mercedes, Kurt and her had gone shopping over the summer; Mercedes had convinced her to buy them on the grounds that made her small butt look good. Looking back to the faithful bunny sweater she contemplated wearing a normal Rachel Berry outfit, one that had never let her down before. Deciding to embrace the fact that it was a new school year, she decided to go with the jeans._

_Later at school, Rachel had thought she would regret her decision, but when she sees Mercedes, all doubts fly out the window "Look at you, girl. You look goood. Dang girl I never you had it in you."_

_"Why thank you, Mercedes. I find that these have done a very good job at getting guys attention, it's usually so hard. Finn seemed to notice me more than usual which is amazing in itself. The male population likes two things it would seem, breasts and butts…" Rachel is about to go on and explain what she thinks the male population likes but, is cut off by._

_"Hey, Man Hands, I'm shocked you are like actually trying to fit in instead of dressing like a eighty year old grandma who managed to put on her six- year granddaughter's clothes" Santana Lopez, vice HBIC, spats at her as she and HBIC Quinn Fabray pass by in there Cheerio uniforms. She never understood their relationship it was so weird, Quinn and Santana were like the biggest fair-weather friends she had ever met. She's surprised the once pregnant blonde hasn't spat out a remark of her own. Rachel decides not question it because one less snide remark is okay with her. She lets her eyes rest on the blonde for a long moment. She doesn't know why she does this, but Rachel can't help herself in appreciating the blonde's beauty. Rachel takes a deep breath and looks down at her loafers, not sure if she's embarrassed about her thoughts about Quinn or the stab that the Latina had taken at her clothing, The truth is used to be tormented for everything in the last three years, so Santana's comments isn't anything new because no matter how many time the cheerleaders and football players try demoralize she will always have her head held high at school. Those people don't deserve to see her fall apart because that would just give them the satisfaction that they don't deserve._

_"Girlfriend, don't sweat it okay. That's just Santana's way of tell you that the jeans look good on you. You know how it is" Rachel smiles at her teammate appreciatively._

_Though she and Mercedes didn't always get along, Rachel appreciated how nice Mercedes could be and she understood from past experiences that not everyone liked her. She hadn't had a true friend for a long time and she knew it was because she was narcissist and self centered, she knew all of this. She had been seeing a therapist every Monday afternoon after school for as long as she could remember and that was one of the only times she let herself fall apart. It was the only time other then when she was at home that she let herself act or feel vulnerable. _

_Going through the motions of the rest of the day, Rachel knows that her salvation is close. Glee is the only thing sometimes that lets her make it through the day. It makes it all worth it the ability to perform and to sing. To be someone other than Rachel Berry just in that moment, to dedicate herself fully to the song for those few precious moments, to live within the words and the melody and feel like she is weightless. Entering the choir room Rachel smiles at one of her favorite places away from home. She's the only one here for the moment and the truth is she cherishes the moment to be able to express what she's feeling without anyone watching. She decided to sing one of her favorite songs by Lifehouse. If she had still felt that way about Finn it could be about him, but the truth was she hadn't felt that way about him since Regionals. Even though he told her that he loved her Rachel didn't feel that way about him even though she kept trying to convince herself that Finn was the one for her. She just didn't feel it anymore it was just a crush because of his innate singing ability._

**_Find Me Here_  
_ Speak To Me_  
_ I want to feel you_  
_ I need to hear you_  
_ You are the light_  
_ That's leading me_  
_ To the place where I find peace again._  
**What Rachel didn't see was that a couple of the Glee members and Mr. Schue had walked in. They all stood silently in the doorway one of them stared hard at the brunette, letting her voice wash over her in perfect waves. Quinn looked at Rachel and all she could think was how beautiful the brunette was. Quinn was confused, why would she every think Man Hands was remotely pretty? Did she like Berry or something? No she was more confused than ever.  
_** You are the strength, that keeps me walking.  
You are the hope, that keeps me trusting.  
You are the light to my soul.  
You are my purpose...you're everything.**_

_**How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?**_

You calm the storms, and you give me rest.  
You hold me in your hands, you won't let me fall.  
You steal my heart, and you take my breath away.  
Would you take me in? Take me deeper now?  
How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?  
And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?

_Rachel closed her eyes for a moment and what she saw shocked her, she saw Quinn Fabray standing looking at her with a gentle smile on her face. To say Rachel was confused would be understatement. Why would she see the HBIC of the Cheerios the one who had tormented her for years, when did her feelings change? Did she have feelings for the blonde cheerleader?**  
Cause you're all I want, You're all I need  
You're everything,everything  
You're all I want your all I need  
You're everything, everything.  
You're all I want you're all I need.  
You're everything, everything  
You're all I want you're all I need, you're everything, everything.  
And How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?  
How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?  
How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?**_

_Letting her last note ring throughout the room she opens her eyes and slowly process the fact that there is a sort of clapping sound. She looked towards the door to see Mercedes, Brittany, Kurt, Mr. Schue, and Quinn._

_"Wow, Rachel that was amazing. If the song wasn't so slow I would try to work it into the set list for Sectionals. I didn't know you liked Lifehouse" Rachel smiled up at Mr. Schuester without saying a word which wasn't normal for Rachel. As the rest of the kids filled in they took their places for practice and Rachel bounced over to sit by Tina and as far away from Finn as possible, who turned out to decide to sit by Puck. Rachel watched as Quinn took the seat directly behind her and sat by her two best friends._

_"Alright, today, we are going to work on figuring out who is going to sing the duet for the mash-up I came up with over the weekend. Just the Way You Are/ More Than Words. I think it would be a good piece for Sectionals" Rachel took a moment to this about it and though that was, a great idea a hit from the 1980's paired with a pop hit that just got big is a great way to draw audiences in._

_"Alright I'm going to draw to names from a hat and you are going to perform it together. Realistically I want a girl and guy pairing, but I think I female duet would work" Mr. Schue picked two names from the hat and the first to go up and sing off the created mix was Artie and Brittany although they were good Brittany faltered or few notes and it seemed that Artie wasn't into the song. After that Sam and Josie got picked to go together, they were both awkward singing a love song to each other considering they didn't know each other or anyone else for that matter. Tina and Mercedes had to sing together, but it was clear that neither could decide which part they wanted to sing and decided to dismiss themselves from the competition. Finn was looking directly at her as if to pray to get to sing to her, but it seemed that the fates wouldn't go his way and he ended up being paired with his best friend. They didn't take it seriously and kind of goofed up the song, it also happened to Mike and Matt who were picked after them. Rachel was a little worried now that three other choices left were the people in the club who hated her most Quinn, Santana, and Kurt. How was she suppose to sing a song about love to one of those three people, for god sakes they were people who had demoralized her for the last three years. Well Kurt hadn't nearly to the extent that the other two had, but he had caused her to shed tears in her bedroom one night._

_"Alright let's see what the cards of fate have to say next" Mr. Schue pulls out two more slips of paper "Alright, Santana and Kurt give it a whirl." As Santana and Kurt sing it's by far the best and Rachel worries that she wouldn't get her solo. I guess she just has to draw her emotion from somewhere deep inside her. She can feel Quinn's eyes on her and its making her nervous and scared because she knows how well Quinn can torment her. Her eyes shift around the room in almost horror knowing she is going to have to sing with the one girl who hates her. Though there is one thing that Rachel deserves hatred from Quinn, but Quinn had been infinitely nicer to her after the events of her telling Finn that Quinn's baby was Puck's not that she deserved forgiveness for that._

_"Great Santana, I really liked the way you sang More Than Words it was pretty and heartfelt, Kurt you were good, but I felt like you didn't want it to work, but otherwise it was good. Alright Quinn and Rachel let's hear it" Mr. Schue gives them a thumbs up._

_"If it's alright with you, Mr. Schue, I was wondering if Quinn and could have a moment to go over parts" Rachel asked now less nervous knowing that most likely they weren't going to get the part meaning that she would only have to sing the duet with Quinn once._

_Quinn looked hesitant, but followed Rachel outside into the hallway._

_"I think that I should sing the Just the Way You are part because I have a better vocal range and your sultry type voice I believe suits More Than Words more than mine" Rachel looked up into Quinn's face and was surprised to see a soft smile on her lips._

_"Alright, Man Hands, let's go show up how it done" Rachel didn't appreciate the rude name that Quinn had used, but the truth was Quinn had said it as nicely as possibly._

_"Okay, Quinn, Let's go knock their socks off" As they entered the choir room Rachel noticed how bored everyone looked. Smiling at Quinn, they stood a fair distance apart and the band started to play the mixture of the two pieces and Rachel started with the beginning of **Just the Way You Are** with Quinn starting **More than Words** a line after her._

_R:She's so beautiful_

Q:Saying I love you  
_R:And I tell her everyday (yeahh)_

Q:Is not the words I want to hear from you  
_R:When I compliment her she won't believe me_

Q:How easy it would be to show me how you feel  
_R:When I see your face_

Q:More than words is all you have to do to make it real  
_R:There's not a thing that I would change_

Q:Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me  
_R:Cause you're amazing_

Q:Cos I'd already know  
_R:Just the way you are_

Q:More than words to show you feel  
_R:And when you smile_

Q:That your love for me is real  
_R:The whole world stops and stares for a while_

Q:More than words  
_R: 'Cause girl you're amazing_

Q:Now I've tried to talk to you and make you understand  
_R:Just the way you are_

Q:All you have to do is close your eyes  
_R:Her lips, her lips_

Q:And just reach out your hands and touch me  
Q:Hold me close don't ever let me go  
_R:I could kiss them all day if she let me_

Q:More than words to show you feel  
_R:Her laugh, her laugh_

Q:That your love for me is real  
_R:she hates but I think it's so sexy_

Q:What would you say if I took those words away  
_R:She's so beautiful_

Q:Then you couldn't make things new  
_R:And I tell her everyday_

Q:Just by saying I love you

_R:I'd never ask you to change_

Q: What would you say if I took those words away

_R:If perfects what you're searching for_

Q: More than words  
_R: Just stay the same_

Q: Just by saying I love you

_R:Just way you are_

Q: More than words

_Rachel felt the emotion as she stared into Quinn's eyes and she let herself get immersed in the feelings and the words and the background music. Little did she know that Quinn felt that emotional connection too, not knowing how to explain it. To say Rachel was confused after letting the last note ring throughout the room would be the understatement of the century._

_"Girls, that was amazing, it was almost perfect it could use a little work on transitions back and forth, but other than that I think that could be piece that could help us win Sectionals and possibly Regionals if we don't have the same judges for both. It's not something that the judges are going to think of" Mr. Schue motions for them to take their seats with the rest of the group. Rachel can't help, but smile her goal for the week was to land every solo offered by Mr. Schue, though she wasn't excited about the prospect of singing with Quinn, she was happy to be able to sing. She saw this as a great opportunity to unite the different sections of New Directions into a stronger more unified club under direction._

_Rachel gazed back at Quinn for a quick second and noticed that she had locked gazes with the blonde. Hazel met brown and the brunette felt a twinge in her heart that she could only describe as need and possible love. She was screwed! She had always considered herself straight even though she had always had some kind of appreciation for some members of the same sex, she just chucked up to curiosity more than her having feelings for another girl. Maybe she was she was just having feelings for Quinn because of her voice and how well the duet, come on she had done it before per example Mr. Schue and that crazy school girl crush. It was a new year though she wouldn't make the same mistakes as last year._

_Rachel tried to zone in on what Mr. Schue was saying something about musical technique and emotional connection, but all she could think is of Quinn's face as they sang those beautifully written words that made up two love songs that joined together to become a powerful duet. It took all of Rachel's willpower to focus her mind on Mr. Schue's words and try to remember that Glee was the most important thing in her world and that Quinn Fabray wasn't going to make all that hard work go to waste. She was a little worried now because she had a feeling that everything that has happened in the high school between her and Quinn was about to change. What _Rachel Berry wasn't prepared for was the fact that Quinn Fabray was going to turn her world upside down and in circles and she would do it all with a smile written on her face.

* * *

**AN Note: I've started to work on the second chapter already and I'm almost finished so it should be up by next week.**


End file.
